<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Possession by Astral_Space_Dragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041008">Possession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon'>Astral_Space_Dragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Demonic Possession, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Mild Gore, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Protective Vergil (Devil May Cry), Soft Vergil (Devil May Cry), Unrequited Love, but - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been living with the twins for quite sometime now. Dante has always been a good friend of yours and allowed you to stay in his and Vergil's home.</p><p>As you got to know the older twin, you found yourself falling for him.</p><p>Wanting to save yourself from heartbreak, you shove those feelings down and continue to be Vergil's friend.</p><p>One day, he invites you to accompany him on a job. Desperate to get out of the shop, you agree.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Possession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HEED THOSE TAGS! I went all out in this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>The past week for you has been a slow one. No large-scale jobs have come up, leaving you to watch the shop for the twins. You didn't really mind. You've always been up for helping your friends. After all, Dante was the one that suggested that you stay with them after your apartment building had been condemned for multiple hazards, rendering you homeless. Dante, being the golden-hearted half-devil he is, swooped in and brought you into his and Vergil's shared home and business.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When you weren't out hunting, you were at the shop, taking care of just about everything: the finances, cleaning, and whatever else needed to be done. Hard work that Dante was insanely grateful for.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Upon meeting the blue twin, Vergil, things were strictly business. Take a job, get the pay and be home for dinner. Overtime, you slowly chipped away at his icy exterior and learned of a whole new side of the Dark Slayer. Beneath that hardened exterior was a man trying to redeem himself as best he could. The effort was plain to see. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You saw his sarcastic side and noticed his sense of humor was a little similar to Dante's. You can't help but laugh when the two go back and forth in throwing jabs and insults at one another. Yes, some of the insults can be seen at scathing to outsiders, but it was easy to see the humor in the twins' eyes.</span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eventually, you found yourself… developing feelings for the half-devil. Romantic feelings. You have fallen for him. Hard.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You don't dare pursue those feelings. The last thing you want to do is make a fool of yourself and make Vergil uncomfortable because of unrequited love.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Better to let the feelings pass and move on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If only it were that simple.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After tossing the trash in the dumpster behind the shop, you stretched your arms out with a groan. Sweeping the lobby can be a rather tedious task at times. You went back inside and noticed Vergil coming up from the basement. He looked to be ready to go somewhere. He noticed you entering the shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good afternoon, Y/N" he greeted with a bow of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Vergil!" you greeted with a smile, ignoring your racing heartbeat "Where are you off to?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil hummed as he grabbed the Yamato "I have been called to investigate some sort of… disturbance in a town about an hour from here"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You plopped onto the leather couch "Well, don't let me keep you"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil got ready to leave before stopping. He turned to you with a thoughtful look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You cocked your head "Vergil?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you like to accompany me to this mission?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You raised an eyebrow "Do you want me to go with you? If I go along, that means not using the Yamato for portals… since I'm human"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil shrugged "I'm fine with that. I would like you to come along"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smirked "Aaaaw… you want some company?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil rolled his eyes with a small smile "If that's what you want to think…" he held out his gloved hand "Well…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keeping your enthusiasm down, you took his hand and said "Let me get my gear first"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After grabbing your claymore and pistol, you made your way to the front doors where Vergil waited for you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shall we?" he smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After an impromptu train ride, the two of you were at the town Vergil talked about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once outside the train station, you asked "So where are we headed?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil's blue eyes took in the new surroundings as he replied "We're supposed to go to some abandoned church"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You scoffed as you rolled your eyes "How cliché…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil huffed a chuckle "Very"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After walking around the small town and taking the search to the rooftops, Vergil spotted the church in the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pointed in the direction of the church "There. Let's go"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once in front of the church, you asked Vergil "What exactly are we searching for?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not entirely sure. The client only mentioned seeing a dark mass circling around the steeple for the past five days"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Could it be a demon?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe… or an upset spirit or sorts"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, we're not going to find out by standing out here. Let's go"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside the church, everything seemed to have been untouched: the pews remained in the organized rows, books of hymns were scattered all over the floor, and the giant crucifix that hung behind the marble altar remained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You glanced around the church, taking in the crumbling stone wall and broken stained glass windows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not feeling anything out of the ordinary… what about you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil hummed thoughtfully "No… I'm not sensing anything"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Think it might be nothing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Possibly. Let's keep investigating"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the two of you walked around the church, you took note that all of the religious paintings were left behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh… looks like the people left in a bit of a hurry…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil said nothing but hummed in acknowledgement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you walked up and down each pew, you felt a heavy fog in the back of your head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Human…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stopped in your tracks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vergil? Did you say something?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil looked at you from behind the marble altar, eyebrow raised "No…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm… was probably just me…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shook off the feeling and continued to walk around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Under one of the pews, you found what appeared to be some sort of scrapbook. Thumbing through the pages, you found faded photos of church cookouts, art and crafts with children and a few photos of sermons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You groaned in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heavy feeling returned. It now spread to your entire brain. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Am I getting a migraine?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Little human…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You quickly glanced at Vergil. He was focused on the altar. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is starting to get weird...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You began to feel nauseous. Then came the pain in your bones and muscles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Vergil POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil started to get irritated as he investigated the empty altar. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If this turns out to be a waste of our time… </span>
  </em>
  <span>He didn't want this mission to be a total waste, even if he gets to spend it with you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was perplexed when you asked him if he had said something. Did you hear something that not even his demonic hearing could pick up?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What did hear was a quiet pained groan coming from you. Are you in pain?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he checked under the altar for anything, he noticed you quickly glancing at him, a look of worry in your eyes. That worried him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he tossed a dusty hymnal book aside, he heard rapid panting and whimpering. He looked in your direction and he was immediately put on edge. In the main aisle, you were on your hands and knees. Sweat was dripping from your forehead and you were clutching your abdomen; as if you were in great pain. Your breathing was so rapid, it sounded like you were hyperventilating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil slowly stepped out from behind the altar and crept towards you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y/N?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You took rapid gasps of air before weakly whimpering "Vergil…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil felt his heart clench at your pained tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knelt closed to you "What's wrong?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eve'thing hurts…" you rasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil remained his calm front as he internally panicked. He had no idea what was causing you to be in such pain and he had no idea how to stop it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he felt it. The heaviness in the air and the smell of rot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Demon…" he mumbled. He quickly thought of possible plans and ways to help you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His train of thought was interrupted when you let out a blood-curdling scream. You stopped clutching your abdomen and pressed your hands to your head. He was completely lost in your predicament… until he realized what was happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y/N--!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment a blast of energy knocked him back, throwing him into the pews. He shook his head, dazed. He returned his gaze to you and his demon roared at the sight before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before his eyes, you underwent a painful transformation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You screamed helplessly as black claws pushed your blood-coated fingernails out. Blood flowed from your mouth as your teeth elongated into sharp fangs. Bones cracked as they were stretched and bent into unnatural angles. Your spine rippled and bloodied spikes pierced through your skin. Blood dripped from your head as large dark ram horns grew from your skull. Bloody chitin skins grew from various places on your body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snapping from his stupor, Vergil rushed towards you as a black harpon-like dark whipped out from behind you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil barely touched your shoulder before you swung at him, knocking him to the side. He managed to land on his feet and scowled at "you".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever was currently possessing you was powerful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You" stood from your position as a twisted grin grew on "your" face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil audibly growled at whatever was possessing you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A warped chuckle came from "your" lips. A warped, deeper version of "your" voice spoke </span>
  <b>"Do you really think that intimidates me, son of Sparda?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil stared at "you" before growling "Hmmm… just a simple fury… who is your master?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You" flexed your clawed fingers before the demon answered with a fanged grin </span>
  <b>"Wouldn't you like to know, cambion"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil scowled at the demon continued </span>
  <b>"So much buried doubt in this lovely body… it was so easy to get in…"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That confused Vergil. You were honestly one of the most determined humans he's ever known. What doubts could you possibly have that made it so easy for this demon to take over your body?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil shook the thought from his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No matter. I need to finish this now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil unsheathed the Yamato and "you" chuckled as "you" wiggled "your" clawed finger in a "no" motion </span>
  <b>"Ah ah ah. You attack and this pretty thing will bleed"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil grit his teeth, knowing the demon was right. If Vergil attacks, not only would the demon be defeated, but you would be killed as well. Vergil could never live with himself if he did that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With great hesitation, Vergil sheathed the Yamato.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You" chuckled darkly </span>
  <b>"That's a smart lad… smarter than your traitor father… Andras would be pleased…"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil sneered "Andras? That lowly marquass is your master?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You" snarled as a blast of energy exploded from the demon's rage </span>
  <b>"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF ANDRAS THAT WAY!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil rolled his eyes "I've met empusa that greater threats than that imbecile"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You" roared in rage from the offense,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Possessing a human to try and please your weak master…" Vergil snarled "Are you truly so weak that you depend on possessing a strong host to compensate for what you lack?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You" screeched like a banshee </span>
  <b>"CAN A WEAKLING DO THIS?!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You" raised your arm and instantly closed your fist, causing all the stained glass windows to shatter, letting the rain in. "You" swept your leg in a semicircle, knocking the pews in the walls, breaking them. "You" turned your attention to the giant crucifix. With a simple snap of your fingers, the wires holding the cross up broke, causing it to come crashing to the altar, the fall breaking the cross and the figure of Christ.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You" smiled at the destruction </span>
  <b>"Now… to get rid of this bothersome humanity…"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sneering grin, "you" pressed "your" fingers into the left side of "your" chest until the black claws pierced the skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil realized what the demon was trying to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he was about to act, "your" sneering smile faltered. "You" stopped digging at your chest and growled in a panicked tone </span>
  <b>"What is this? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was… was the demon talking to him? No… wait…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a scream sounding a lot like yours resonated from you. You clutched your head as you screamed "GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY BODY!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil's eyes widened. You were fighting back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"GET OUT! GETOUTGETOUTGETOUT! GET OOOUUUT!!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil called out to you "Y/N!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes shot up to look at him. Those beautiful eyes looked at him with such fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vergil! Help---" you were interrupted yourself with a scream. The demon was trying to retake control </span>
  <b>"NO! THIS BODY IS MINE!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You retook momentary control "PISS OFF! THIS IS MY BODY AND MINE ALONE!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked over at Vergil "Vergil! Strike me down!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil froze at your words. He shook his head "I will not!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked at Vergil with a determined look "You won't kill me! Just one strike! Please!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil clenched his fists. He unsheathed the Yamato just as the demon retook control. The demon eyed Vergil in fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"YOU WOULDN'T! YOU'LL JUST KILL THIS HUMAN!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swallowing the lump in his throat, Vergil wordlessly dashed forward and dug the Yamato's blade into your abdomen. You coughed up blood in an instant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon wheezed </span>
  <b>"You… fool…"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil screwed his eyes shut as he dug the blade even deeper into you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he felt the energy leave your body. Thick black smoke shot from your mouth and a wolf-like demon materialized itself in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the demon was about to strike Vergil, five blue summoned swords were shot to its chest, killing it instantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the demon dissipated, Vergil's ears picked up on the sound of your hollow breathing. He pulled the Yamato from you, his heart clenching at your blood on the blade. He carefully held you in his arms, blood gushing from the wound and soaking his trousers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demonic features from your possession began to slowly crumble and fade, leaving open wounds behind. The horns crumbled to ash, the scales molted from your skin, the black claws fell from your fingers, the spikes along your back became nothing more than dust, the fangs reverted back to normal human teeth and the tail faded into ash. Your bones cracked as they were reverted back to their normal positions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y/N…" he spoke with a slight quiver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You took a few slow breaths "Vergil…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sh…" he soothed "Save your strength…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smiled weakly. You lifted a shaky hand and Vergil was quick to hold it. He gently ran his thumb along the back of your hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You weakly squeezed his hand with a loving smile "I love you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil froze. What did you just say?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still smiling, you repeated "I love you so much, Vergil…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes started to become unfocused before closing them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With unshed tears, he pressed his lips to your forehead. His ears still picked up the faint sound of your heartbeat. He had to get you help. Fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He carefully stood before shifting to his Sin form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Please hold on, Y/N…"</b>
  <span> he mumbled before taking to the air and flying out a broken window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flew to Red Grave as fast as he could. He was not going to lose you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he got to Devil May Cry, he kicked open the doors as he reverted to his human form to see the rest of the crew in the lobby. Their faces immediately fell when they saw him carrying your broken body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please…" he trembled "Help…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit…" Dante muttered as the others dashed toward the two. Lady and Trish gently took you from his arms. Lady saw his panicked look and whispered "We got her…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lady and Trish took you to the basement to take care of you as Vergil stood still, frozen. He stared at your blood that stained his clothes as he shook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was snapped from his daze when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Dante looking at him with a worried look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vergil…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil's eyes move to Nero who stood behind Dante bearing the same concerned look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears welled up in his eyes as his knees shook before eventually crashing onto the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vergil!" "Dad!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante and Nero knelt at Vergil's side. Nero… his golden-hearted son… he placed a gentle hand on Vergil's arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vergil…" Dante spoke up "What happened?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil was quiet. Should he tell them what he did?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath before speaking. He told his brother and son everything that happened. He told them of the mission., where the two of you went, the church… he stopped at the church and fell quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad… what happened in that church…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil's eyes screwed shut as he continued. He told of the question you asked. He told of finding you in pain in the middle of the aisle. He told of you getting possessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero took a trembling gasp "Possessed…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil nodded grimly. He told of the demon that mocked him and what it did. He told of you fighting back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fell quiet once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante's eyebrows furrowed "Vergil?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a trembling voice, he told him brother and son what you commanded him to do… and that he followed through with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is my fault… had I been more attentive and on guard, this wouldn't have happened…" he took a trembling breath "I shouldn't have brought her with me…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Vergil was finished speaking. He gazed back up at Dante and Nero, expecting to see hateful looks. But he didn't. He only saw looks of sympathy… compassion… and support.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante gently gripped Vergil's shoulder "Don't blame yourself, Verge…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero nodded in agreement "You did what you had to do…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as Vergil appreciated the support from his family, it didn't make him feel any better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero carefully pulled his father to his feet, gesturing to his blood-stained clothes "Come on… let's get you out of those…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Vergil was changed into some fresh clothes, he took a seat on the leather couch in the lobby and waited for any update on your condition for the next two hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the next two hours, he sat in silence. In those two hours, the rest of the world seemed so far away. His ears vaguely picked up the sound of Nero calling Kyrie and telling her he'd be staying over for a while. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Such a good boy…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After those two hours, his head shot up at the sound of the basement door opening. His heart dropped when he saw Trish carrying your bandaged body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lady gave him an update.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We managed to heal the worst wounds"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil let out a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's not out of the woods, yet… she needs to recover on her own"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She will…" Vergil asserted "She's strong"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's going to need help---"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll do it" Vergil declared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lady offered a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the next four weeks, Vergil took care of you. He did everything. He washed you. He changed your bandages. He kept your wounds clean. He gave you a concoction that Trish made to keep your unconscious body nourished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat by your bed day and night, watching for any changes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two weeks into his mission, Dante and Nero managed to convince him to let them help out so that he could rest as well. That didn't stop him from sitting at your side, though. He wanted to be there when you awoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around the fifth week, he was about to give you the potion when he heard you groan. He nearly dropped the bottle as he rushed to your bed "Y/N?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You took a few raspy breaths as you placed your hand on your forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vergil?" you groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegil sat in the chair next to your bed as he gently grasped your hand "I'm here… I'm here…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You slowly opened your tired eyes and looked up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vergil…" you smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil returned the smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You started to sit up but a shot of pain in your side kept you from doing so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y/N! Don't! You're still injured!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You groaned in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here…" he said as he grabbed a green bottle "This should help with the pain"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You downed the sweet-tasting liquid and you immediately felt the pain dissipating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully, Vergil helped you sit up against the pile of pillows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After getting comfortable, you asked Vergil "How long was I…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Five weeks"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened to the demon?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It left your body after I…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't need to finish that, you knew what he meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It materialized and I struck it down before it could do anything"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sighed "Good…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few moments of silence, Vergil spoke up "Before you fell unconscious, you told me something…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw you visibly tense up "What did I say?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You confessed to me…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You said nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you mean those words?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You gripped the sheets tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y/N?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wordlessly nodded "I did… every single word…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil remained quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've… I've been feeling this way about you for a long time, Vergil… I was… too afraid to say anything…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realization dawned on Vergil "So those doubts the demon mentioned…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Were doubts of your feelings for me… I was so afraid of telling you and making you uncomfortable and driving you away… I accepted that we would never be…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Vergil took your words in, he gently grasped your bandaged hand "How could you have doubts of something if those doubts aren't based on facts?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You opened your mouth to answer before realizing what he meant. You quickly looked at him with wide eyes "Vergil…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil smiled softly as he touched your forehead with his, looking at you with those blue eyes you love so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears welled up in your eyes as you smiled "Oh, Vergil…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil chuckled softly as he kissed away the stray tears that rolled down your face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He softly kissed your cheek before promising "Once you're fully recovered, I'm taking you somewhere… somewhere exquisite"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Already planning on spoiling me?" you jested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still smiling, Vergil hummed "Of course…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly pressed his soft lips to yours as he gently wrapped his arms around you. An action that you were eager to return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly pulled away, still smiling. He took note of your tired eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tired?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wordlessly nodded. You slowly scooched over and held your arms out with an expectant look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile on Vergil's face grew before he lied on top of the covers next to you. He adjusted himself until the two of you were comfortable. You snuggled into his chest as he draped his arm over you. He gently ran his fingers through your hair until you fell asleep, safe in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He softly kissed your forehead before joining you in slumber…. his beloved.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>